Lost Love Refound
by Jessica Black1
Summary: My take on the future of Kendall and Ryan
1. Default Chapter

  
Part One 

AN: This is my first attempt at all my children fanfiction, but I have watched the show my whole life. I Love Kendall with Aidan, but I like her more with Ryan, so she'll more than likely end up with Ryan. This takes place before, the reading of the will. 

Disclaimer: Agnes Nixon, and others own Amc and affiliated characters and such, I am just a poor fan of the show. 

"You love her still Ryan" Gillians ghost said as she appeared behind her once true love. Ryan turned around his beautiful eyes widened in shock. "Gillian" He breathed. "what are you doing here" He said getting over his shock. "Jessica only allowed me a few minmute, but I came to tell you that I was never the one you were meant to be with" Gillian said with a sad smile. "Kendall is who you were meant for, you hurt her greatly by leaving her" Gillian said 

"she was cheating on me with that British smoothtalker Aidan devane" Ryan said bitterly. "she never cheated on you with him, she was only trying to get clearance on Erica's penthouse, my time is almost up, so Please try and smoothe things over with her. I love you Ryan, don't forget me" Gillian said as she slowly faded from sight. "Like I could he muttered 

Email: Amelia_Jade_Black@hotmail.com


	2. Part Two

  
Part Two 

AN: this takes place right during the argument today on All My Children. 

Disclaimer: same as last 

"Damn it Ryan I wish I Did hate You!" Kendall yelled near tears. "What" Ryan asked dumbly anger slowly dying within him. "I wish I Did, But I don't. I I don't hate you, I never did, I love you Ryan, I always have and I always will" Kendall continued tears slowly trickling down her porcelain cheeks. Ryan gathered her in his arms "Do you mean it" He finally asked, "huh" Kendall replied, "did you tell me the truth when you said you loved me" Ryan said with a small crack in his voice "Yes" Kendall said lifting her face to look into his eyes "I love you too" Ryan said before leaning down and kissing her. 

Just then Aidan, Greenlee, Simone, Mia, and Liza walked in. Aidan walked over to the kissing couple and pulled them apart "You stay away from her you bloody wanker" Aidan snarled at him before Ryan punched Aidan in the face, Aidan punched Ryan back. The next thing you know they are on the ground wrestling. "Aidan" Kendall yelled trying to pull him off Ryan, "Aidan Stop i- oof" Kendall yelped catching a fist in her eye for her efforts. "Kendall, are you ok" Greenlee asked concern in her brown Eyes. Kendall nodded "What the Hell is going on here" Jackson yelled as he entered the room followed by Erica. 

"Ryan and I were talking then Aidan barged in here and started a fight with Ryan" Kendall explained "Bloody Hell, Kendall 'e forced 'imself on you" Aidan exclaimed in his defence as he rose wincing from the pain in his face that was inflicted by Ryan. "Are you alright Kendall" Erica said seeing my Black eye. "did he force himself on you" Jackson asked Kendall, just as Chief Frye entered the room "Who forced himself on whom" Derek asked. "No Jackson Ryan didn't force himself on me" Kendall said "Then explain your black eye." "She got it from trying to pull dumb and dumber apart" Greenlee explained for Kendall, seeing how tired her friend really was. 

"Greenlee ,Kendall I'll see you at Fusion tomorrow " Ryan said before leaving. "Come on Kendall lets get you home, we can send someone back for your car later" Greenlee said putting her arm around Kendall's Shoulders, and led her out. "Yea we still got to figure out the contest winners" Simone said as she, Liza and Mia left. 

Aidan just left. "I'm going to go home and check on Bianca" Erica said before she also left. Derek and Jackson just looked at eachother before leaving. 

Kendall finally broke down once she and Greenlee reached her Condo. "It's Ok Kendall" Greenlee said as she led Kendall to the couch. "I still love him, I wish I hated him but I don't, I love him" Kendall sobbed. Greenlee gathered Kendall into her arms as Kendall sobbed. "Shh. It's ok love is often wasted on the undeserving" Greenlee said comforting her. 

Kendall woke the next morning to find Greenlee asleep on her couch. "Hey" Greenlee muttered as she woke up. "Hungry" Kendall asked as she walked to the stove in her kitchenette. "Yes" Kendall whipped up some pancakes and sausages, they ate quickly then Kendall got in the shower. where she washed quickly, and got dressed in a black knee length skirt and a silver tank top, she put her curly hair in a high ponytail, and applied her make up carefully 

Email: Amelia_Jade_Black@hotmail.com


End file.
